


Heres Gideon

by r4gz



Series: DreamVerse [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Gen, also some confederates, gideon is pissed, mallus mentioned, mlk and rosa parks mentioned, racist makes an appearance as the villian, roughly inspired by doctor who rosa, sara gets a bit hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: "Are they dead?" Gary croaked, looking around at all the bodies. Nate checked a few pulses, shaking his head, "Nah, there just knocked out cold." ..... DreamVerse! After "Goldilocks Kiss" before "Always"





	Heres Gideon

**Author's Note:**

> set about a day or two after S3E7, so a day or two after "Goldilocks Kiss."

The Waverider was drifting through the time stream, The Legends all doing there own thing. Mick was busy trying to write his first novel, Martin and Jax trying to figure out how to put the full power of Firestorm into Jax. Nate and Amaya were busy watching a movie, even though they kept glancing at each other instead of watching said movie. Ray and Zari were busy trying to decide on what video game they should play . As for there Captain, Sara Lance?

Well......

In the Captain's room, Sara lance was laying on her bed as a shimmering hologram was forming above her. This hologram was the ship's AI, Gideon.

"I have finished my diagnostics and have determined that you are in tip top shape Sara." Gideon spoke, materializing in full as she straddled the golden haired captain. Sara's mouth turned into a cheshire smile, linking hers and gidz hands. "You called me Sara without my prompting." Sara said, kissing Gideon's knuckles. "And I told you that I was fine just about a million times since yesterday." Sara said, her tone sort of _duh, of course i'm fine_ "Actually, you only told be sixty five times that you were fine, not a million." Gideon said, eyes crossed with a head tilt. Sara chuckled, leaning up to peck Gideon. "I love it when you talk numbers, and in general." Gideon smiled, shrugging her shoulders. She pushed Sara's face down on the pillows, her golden hair splaying like an angel's halo. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are, Sara Lance?" Gideon asked. Sara parted her lips, a small breathe escaping. "I was about to ask you the same thing Gidz." The blonde spoke, closing her eyes as she waited for the honey brown brunette to kiss her.

Sara's face scrunched up, an eye slowly opening. "Gidz? What's wrong?" Sara asked, opening both eyes to see Gideon shimmering above her. "Forgive me Captain Lance, but I just picked up a distress signal from Agent Sharpe." Gideon sad, her face soft and filled with torn want. Sara sighed, leaning up to peck the hologram's cheek. "It's okay Gidz, get the rest of the team to the bridge. I'll be up in a minute." Gideon nodded, her form vanishing "Right away Captain."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

_"This is Agent Sharpe of The Time Bureau, me and my team had our Time Couriers destroyed trying to protect Rosa Parks from what appears to be Civil War era soldiers with future tech. If anyone gets this, send help."_ A video of the blonde time agent that almost broke Ray's arm cut off with static on the screen.

"It appears that Agent Sharpe and her team went to the anachronism when it was a Level 2." Gideon started, news clippings passing over the screen of Alabama of the bus that Rosa Parks was on exploding. "Though when they got there, it seemed to be an open and shut case when they encountered this man." The clippings paused on a middle aged man with balding hair. Headline read **Aaron Stone puts a stop to the blacks, unifies Alabama under White Union** "This man is actually a convict from the 25th Century, Douglas Mann. He was among a group of convicts whom broke out of mid security prison." A picture flashed of Douglas's mugshot, his hair shaved. "He was the only one that wasn't captured, due to what now appears as time travel." 

Jax was pacing back and forth, "Why the low level Gideon? If this man is a criminal, shouldn't it be higher?" Jax asked. "Yeah, especially with the scale that Miss Parks decision changed history." Martin said, patting Jax on the back.

"While all true, in the 25th century, criminals convicted more the three times or convicted for murder, are given implants to the brain stem which stops them from killing anyone." Gideon said, her tone conveying that Ava and the rest of the TB of course knew about this. "However, once they found Mister Mann, they discovered that he was working with displaced Confederate Soldiers." A clipping of Douglas with Confederate's wielding laser pistols, attacking a church showed on screen. "It would appear that Mister Mann traveled to the Civil War and recruited soldiers to help with his mission." Sara closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What's his mission Gideon?" Nate asked, arms crossed.

**Aaron Stone and White Union assassinate JFK, unites country under the banner of the south**

**Stone and Men kill Minster King**

"Should Mister Mann and the Confederates's win, this is what becomes of America." A map of America showed, only instead of USA and it was instead called **Confederate Union of State**

"We can not let that happen." Zari said, anger laced in her voice. "If there's one thing I hate more then a snitch, it's a racist." Mick's gruff voice huffed, drinking a beer. "The Waverider is already plotted to pick up Agent Sharpe and her team." Gideon's voice rang.

Sara strutted out of the office, her feet banging as she made way to the pilots seat. "Strap in legends, it's time to save the Civil Rights Movement!" The former assassin ordered, spinning in her chair as she strapped in.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

The Waverider un-cloaked as it took to the sky. Ava, Gary and the rest of her team standing around the terminal. "Due to the case of this mission, the level has jumped to a Level 12. So, with that said, we could really use the legends help." Ava asked, hands behind her back as she stared at Sara. The tall time agent would die before admitting that her eyes were definitely checking out Miss Lance. "Okay, done." Sara said, hands on her hips. "I would make a condition, but considering what we have to do, I won't let my stubbornness get in my way." Ava nodded, swaying from one leg to another. Gary adjusted his glasses, "So, w-w-wha-what's the plan?" He stuttered out, eyes wide as he tried to figure out how they would save Rosa Parks. 

Sara grinned, hands on her hips. "I have a sure fire plan that should stop this whole mess!" She exclaimed. "Gideon, find me the location of Douglas Mann." 

"Right away Captain."

Sara turned, looking at this motley crew aboard the waverider. "Okay, so here's what we do."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Safe to say, the plan didn't go as intended. It seemed Ava, Sara and the others mistook Douglas Mann's outside crazy demeanor as just that. Not counting on there being an actual plan behind the madness. 

Which is why, now, The Legends and Ava with her team were being held at gunpoint on the waverider by Mann and his men. 

Mann, his balding head shedding a few hairs on his patchwork suit, whistled low and gruff. "Nice piece of time ship here, been awhile since I was last on one." Scratching the back of his head, he turned around and smirked at the struggling people beneath him. He pulled out a small ball, roughly the size of a baseball. The outside was made of glass, with the inside housing what appeared to be two liquids suspended in capsules. "Now, do you know what this is?" Mann asked, shaking the ball....making the liquid bob like jello. 

"An explosive?" Ray asked, wincing at the grip on his shoulder. Mann clicked his tongue, "Correct Doctor Palmer." Mann said, breathing on the glass ball. "This ball contains enough explosive as ten atomic bombs that dropped on Japan. One squeeze of this, and bye bye America." He chuckled. "Now, i'd love to stay and chat....but I have Rosa Parks to kill and an empire to create." As he was walking away, Ava groaned that his plan made no sense. That he was just an idiot racist. Mann spun around, motioning for the man that held Ava to push her forward. "Now your wrong there, Agent Sharpe. I'm not a racist, I just follow what Lord Mallus wishes for me to do." 

Dread filled the waverider, finally understanding how Mann managed to escape and evade. How the confederates got time displaced. "You should really listen more to your Director Hunter." Mann told Ava. All she did was spit in his face. "Very well, have it your way." The follower of Mallus said, kicking Ava to the ground and drawing his laser pistol. 

"NO!!" Sara yelled, elbowing the man that was holding her and running to throw herself in front of the laser meant for Ava, the beam hitting the short blonde on her side. 

_Black Canary.......Jallad_ Sara thought before darkness overtook her eyes. "Sara!? SARA!" Ava yelled, holding the bleeding unconscious woman in her arms, a brutal glare directed at Mann.

Mann sighed, sheathing his pistol. "Well that wa...." He started to say, before the ship's lights dimmed at the ship started to armor it's exterior. The inside doors of the waverider shutting tight with a hiss. In front of Sara and Ava a figure started to shimmer. Heeled boots tucked into dark skinny jeans. An army green colored short sleeved turtle neck showed off muscled arms. "Gideon?" Jax asked, eyes blinking to see if he was seeing things. "Everyone else sees that right?" He asked, nodding the little he could to the now formed brunette that he last saw in Rip's mind.

Emerald eyes glared at Mann, "Fun, I think that's what you were about to say Mister Mann." Gideon sneered, her british accent dismissive. "Well, well. An Artificial Intelligence Hologram, haven't encountered one of you since I escaped The Maw." The balding man chuckled, "I assume that the woman I just shot was your captain correct?" He asked, before quickly slapping himself, "Of course it was you idiot, stay focused." He muttered to himself. "Well it looks like that your in need of a new captain, so what do you say? Wish to join me and my men?"

Gideon just stood still, her form starting to shimmer as she felt Sara's heartbeat start to slow as she was losing blood. She would make this short and simple, then patch up her Captain. "Jallad say's hi." She sneered. Mann raised an eyebrow, "Who's this Jall..." He asked, before dropping the glass ball and clutching his throat. Slowly, the rest of his men dropped there pistols and clutched there throats, there faces turning a deep purple. Gideon strutted towards Mann, picking up the glass ball. "I already have a Captain, you racist pig." She growled, punching Mann out cold.

Gideon closed her eyes, breathing in and out, as she stopped the suffocation as the confederates dropped cold. The doors opened as the armor on the outside uncovering. She spun around speed walked towards Sara.

"Are they dead?" Gary croaked, looking around at all the bodies. Nate checked a few pulses, shaking his head, "Nah, there just knocked out cold."

Gideon crouched down, nodding at Ava. Touching Sara's wound to cauterize it, which earned a gasp and a flutter of eyes. _"Gidz?"_ whispered, before going back into the dark. "You'll be fine soon Captain Lance." Gideon said, a sad smile on her face. "Just can't seem to stop getting injuries can you?" She mockingly asked, chuckling to herself.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ava asked, her eyes mad with questions as she watched this hologram heal Sara's wound. The hologram ignored her, standing up and turning. "Hello legends." She said, before throwing her head over her shoulder. "Hello Agent Sharpe, Director Hunter speaks highly of you." She paused, "Now I shall answer all questions, after we get Captain Lance to the Med Bay. Mister Rory, would you please pick up Captain Lance." Gideon asked, turning and walking out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"......and so Captain Lance gave me instructions while you all were getting dressed, should something like what happened happen." Gideon said, folding her arms over her chest as she watched Sara take a breath in and out.

"So, the armor coming on during Grodd and the serum you gave to Sara?" Martin asked, taking off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes. "Was me in this form, yes. I gave her the serum myself and once I told her the situation, she reminded me of our code for the armor hence me knowing what to do."

"I need a beer." Mick said, burping before leaving the med bay. Slowly everyone filtered out, after promises with the legends that she would be more around in this form. All that remained was Sara, Gideon and Ava. Gary and the other time agents having gotten back to the bureau to flash Mann and the confederates before taking them back to where they belonged.

"I assure you Agent Sharpe that Captain Lance shall be fine after some rest." Gideon said, moving to Sara's side. 

Ava bit her lip, nodding at the AI. "Okay, just needed to hear it again." She said. "For the twelfth time in the last three minutes?" Gideon teased, eyebrow raised. Ava chuckled at that, standing up. "Yeah." She mumbled, straightening her suit. "Well, when Miss Lance wakes up, could you let me know?" Ava asked, clicking her new watch as a portal emerged. Gideon nodded, "I shall let you know the moment she awakens Agent Sharpe."

Ava stepped through the portal, a small smile on her face.

As the portal closed, Gideon leaned down and pecked Sara's forehead. "Wake up soon Captain Lance, I believe your friends will need you soon." The hologram said, poofing out as Sara exhaled a breath.

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> Jallad seems to mean Hangman/Executioner in Arabic. seemed fitting with cutting of the air supply. As to how she cut that off yet the legends and ava etc didn't pass out? you could say either she made a shield of breathable air around them or she has skin samples (which she has of the legends, so wouldn't be that far out if she has samples from the TB)
> 
> this took me longer then I wished, so hope ya like
> 
> and yes, I did borrow the Rosa Parks and some other stuff from Doctor Who. lets see if people get the little easter eggs, even though it's only like two or three i think
> 
> til next time


End file.
